Kenichi
Kenichi, or TX-850-7790, is the partner/younger brother of Shinsaku Baan in the Metropolis Police department of the City of the same name. Unbeknownst to everyone else, except for Shinsaku and those that work in Section 13, he is a cybernetic Infiltrator known as a TX: a rare and sought out robot that resembles human from the outside, as well as on the inside. Characteristics *'Name': Kenichi Baan *'Age': 18 (physically, chronologically 20) *'Serial Number': TX-850-7790 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Bike-Riding, policing, crossword puzzles, spending time with Kasha, Tima, his family *'Dislikes': Crooks, prejudice against robots, control freaks, Rock, Duke Red *'Family': Shinsaku Baan (brother figure/guardian), Casca Baan (sister-in-law/mechanic) Appearance Human Casual Kenichi looks like an eighteen year old Caucasian male, with brown hair and brown eyes. His build is a lean small muscle build, and overtowers Tima. He wears a red turtleneck T-shirt with blue jeans with white streak-like designs on his hips, a black leather jacket with black fingerless gloves, and black combat boot sneakers. He always has a gun belt strapped around his waist, a fanny pack on his right side with his gun holster strapped to his left thigh. TX Endoskeleton Background Construction and Purpose Kenichi was formerly known as TX850-7790 of the TX line. Though he and the other TX850s were personally constructed by the creator of the TX series: Albert Selig. Selig knew that the first TX line, the 800s were hopelessly flawed and dangerous for they lacked compassion and a heart, and due to the Three Laws of Robotics and logic alone, they could easily be corrupted by those who controlled them. That was why 7790 and the others were constructed with a secondary posotronic engine in their ‘hearts’, enabling them to understand emotion and learn to be more human, in both appearance, spiritualism, and emotions, adapting free will as well. Awakening as a Warrior See Kenichi's History *Warning: Spoilers* The City of Metropolis Personality When first activated, Kenichi was much like any TX activated: all the strengths and capacity of the TX units, and was very logical, and at first seemed to have a limited capacity for human emotion and learning. But then Shinsaku and Casca activated his Neuronet Processor (Learning Posotronic Computer Brain), and then began to express changes as two years of his activation passed. Due to the impact of the war, seeing how the lives of everyone around him are affected, he became overwhelmed with guilt, as his commander, Griff, had him kill whoever was in his way either on the battlefield or in the political field. But he also understood how everyone depended on him due to being what he could do to stop the war, he gradually became more brave, mature, and confident in himself. As Robot Hate Mongers start popping up and either persecuting or destroying robots so easily, he falls into a depression, due to his belief that he is resented by everyone. Initially, he tried to make his feelings clear to them, but after they ignored or rejected him, he concluded that he never belonged anywhere and was never wanted in the first place. This action also steamed from the pressure to fight the way the crew does (although he was horrified when he finds out that he has unknowingly killed many people in battles. Peoples with families and children, and he almost had a mental breakdown). During the time he was away, he was able to sort out his confused emotions and try to figure out what the purpose of his existence is. With being "rejected" by humanity "abandoning" him, Kenichi felt alone and unwanted. His time with Shinsaku and Casca helped him realize that he is simply a person who often lets his emotions take control him and leave him little time to really think of the consequences of his actions. Shinsaku's words of keeping his word enables him to finally believe in himself and he begins to mature into the young hero he wants to be. However, he can also be a person with strong resolve who is willing to do anything to accomplish something that is important to him without hesitation. When he learned that Tima would fuse with the Ziggurat, Kenichi was willing to put the abuse he endured from the Mardukes and Rock, as well as the ill feelings he harbored towards the Mardukes aside in order to save Tima. His maturity is noticed by several crew members, especially Tima and Shinsaku. He chooses not to fight by killing his opponents, but rather disabling his enemies, which demonstrates one of his most important traits: caring more about others than his own well-being. As a result of the effects of the war, Kenichi gradually becomes more mature and confidant, and his actions stem from his motivation as a cop to end the crimes that start out rather than receive recognition. He also has something of humor, as he makes quips like, “I need a vacation” after nearly getting scrapped or looking worse for wear. Skills/Abilities Powers *'TX850' *'Neo-Titanium Endoskeleton' **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Durability' *'Voice Mimickry': Equipped with vocals which enable it to replicate any human speech pattern of which it has heard an adequate specimen *'Omni-Visions': Like all TXs, Kenichi has an extended range of visible frequencies, including infrared. *'Numbness of Pain': Although he can't feel pain, Kenichi can still sense injuries. Skills *'Basic Training' *'Marksman and Weapons Handling': Kenichi is programmed to be able to use all military documented weaponry. *'Medical Training' *'Tactical Database' *'Veteran' *'Vehicle Handling' Equipment Relationships Kenichi's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Characters Category:Males Category:A.I.s Category:TXs Category:Heroes Category:Cops